


I missed you

by ToneeStark



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Longing, M/M, Missing, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Short Story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToneeStark/pseuds/ToneeStark
Summary: “Bucky…” They crashed together, mouths colliding passionately, filling each other with moans.





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for another story but ended up scrapping it. It's short but gets to the point. And by point I mean it gets that dick up on in there. And by short we all know I don't mean Steve Rogers... ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

“My love, it has been too long since I have put my eyes on you.” He wrapped his hands around the strong wrists of the man in front of him and held them above the man’s head. They moved back towards the wall, the lover’s shoulder blades slamming into the age-hardened sandstone.

The man before him had shaggy dark hair, a stubbled beard, and a wide smile that caused his eyes to squint. His name left his captor’s lips in a whisper against his neck.

“Bucky…” They crashed together, mouths colliding passionately, filling each other with moans.

“Bucky…” he moaned again.

Bucky’s shoulder blades burned as he pressed into the grain behind him, but the sting brought blood even faster to his throbbing cock. He looked at the tall man in front of him. He looked as if he was chiseled from pale stone. Every muscle contracted as he ground his teeth into Bucky’s neck, chest, and finally each hardened nipple. Bucky, arm still bound, thrust up with his hardened member and hit the soft head into the abdomen of the man holding him.

“Steve, _please…now…_ ” He begged, precum leaking from his slit and slinging in strings to the floor.

Their reunion had been long awaited. Three weeks had passed since Steve had left to fight the Germans. Three weeks that Bucky worried and longingly touched himself at night, spilling his seed into his own hand. Three weeks that he had waited for his lover to return from battle, working diligently at the base camp.

Steve raised one of Bucky’s legs while separating their stomachs, allowing his cock to bounce in between them. He spit down on his sheath and slid it along Bucky’s crack to smear the saliva evenly.

“Take me _now_.”

Though the desire and heated passion made them both act carnally, Steve moved his head passed Bucky’s clenching hole gently. Lovingly. Bucky moaned as he took all of his lover inside him, gland stimulated and sparking stars in front of his eyes.

“Fuck me hard, my love.”

Steve, still silent aside from his grunts and pants, began ramming into Bucky once his cavern was appropriately moistened. Bucky could feel every inch of skin sliding inside of him and he began to burst with pleasure as the head of Steve’s member rubbed his prostate. The fingers of his hands dug into Steve’s shoulder, both men moaning out heated breaths as they ground into one another.

“I’m cumming… I… I’m...” Bucky was breathless as his streams shot out between them, causing their already sweat-glistened bellies to glimmer in the window’s moonlight. Steve, without leaving his lover’s hole, let go of Bucky’s leg and spun him around. Bucky’s cheeks pressed into Steve’s pelvis as he rammed into him from behind.

“Cum again for me…” Steve laid his belly across the smaller man’s back and reached between his legs to stroke him, smearing semen along his reddened, sore head. Bucky cried out in a hushed whisper, careful to not alert their neighbors.

A few more seconds and Bucky shot himself into Steve’s hand, staining the dirt floor beneath them white. He leaned his right shoulder into the wall, cheek thudding into the hard surface as Steve finished into him from behind with ramming force.

Steve’s fluids seeped between the surface of his cock and Bucky’s hole, dripping to the ground. He fell against his lover’s back, gently carrying them both to their sides on the bare mattress. Bucky rolled so that his lover’s limp cock fell from him and lay in between them. He sidled up to Steve’s armpit and rested his head on the other man’s chest.

“I missed you...” he said airily, orgasm still raking through his body.

“I missed you too…” Steve spoke his first words since returning, voice deep in Bucky’s ear.

“I love you…”

“And I you…”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
